kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
More Than a God, Less Than a Human (Chapter)
, 2008 |Arc = Hunting Break Arc |Chapter = 6 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/6/page/1 |Volume = Volume 1 |Previous Chapter = I Don't Want to Spoil the Party |Next Chapter = IDOL BOMB!! |Adopted = Anime Episode 12.0}} is the 6th chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis On a Sunday morning, Elsie woke up early to clean the house. While she was busy cooking, Mari comes into the kitchen, and complements Elsie for her help, saying she'd rather have Elsie as her daughter than Keima. Then, while Elsie was looking proudly at the breakfast she made for Keima (a "hand-which"), Mari is seen pondering about the ingredients. Keima enters looking like skin and bones. Elsie mistook him for an undead and asks what happened. Keima explained that because he has been quite busy with capturing the runaway spirits, he has neglected his games for two weeks and they have been piling up, but to Keima, games are energy and oxygen. Hearing this, Mari wished that her son never existed. Keima declared that he will now enter the "God of Conquest node" and told the two to not disturb him, and shuts himself in his room but Elsie manages to enter using a key crafted with her hagoromo. When Elsie entered Keima's room, several huge TV screens and many game consoles started running altogether. There, Elsie saw Keima's "God of Conquest mode" for the first time. Keima's arms multiplied into six, allowing him to play multiple games at once. Though Elsie realized that it was just an afterimage of Keima's arms moving extremely fast. This way he's able to play multiple games at super speed, although Elsie was puzzled as to why this was necessary. It was revealed that, it all started when Keima hadn't enough time to play all the new games that come out in a single day. Thus he began to play two games simultaneously and now, he is able to play up to six games simultaneously. In addition, Keima is able to express his emotion for each games his playing. Within three hours, Keima was able to complete six games, however, as staying in the God of Conquest mode consumes tremendous amount of stamina and concentration, it is a double edged sword working against him, as he states that the amount of stress he feels is so great that it's like reducing one's life by three years with just one hour of usage. However, Keima has no interest in his real life, and he says he'd rather die than allow games to build-up. While Keima was talking to himself, Elsie watches from behind and remembers how creepy Keima can be. Another three hours later, Keima managed to complete six more games. Though there's still mountains of games that needs to be completed. After 20 hours, Keima managed to catch up with his delayed piles of games and needs only one more game to go. However, his consciousness starts fading away, as he had been using the God of Conquest mode for too much time. Just as he's about to faint, he hears a voice. When Keima opened his eyes, the girl from game he was just playing comes to life and cheers him. Right after, all of the girls he had conquered comes to life, supporting him to the ending. As Keima had finished his last game, the girls take Keima to the game world, and they start dancing and singing. As Keima was saying his thanks, Elsie wakes Keima, whom was shocked to see her in his room. It turns out that was all just a dream, because Keima hadn't eaten anything in the past 20 hours. Elsie then told that it was important to feed his real-world stomach and gives Keima the hand-which she made that morning, to which Keima was horrified to see and refuses to eat it. But as soon as Elsie threatens Keima that she'd sing the embarrassing song Keima sang in his dream at school the following day, an embarrassed Keima ask if he can put mayonnaise on his "meal". In the meantime, Dokuro Skull, whom has received a letter from Elsie regarding her life in the human world, wondered if she was doing her job properly. Trivia *The cover of Chapter 6 is an allusion to Edward Burne-Jones' painting, The Golden Stairs. (Chapter 6, p.1) * Elsie singing is a pun/allusion to Asaoka Megumi's song . Here, "kare" is a homophone that can either be the informal Japanese pronoun "boyfriend" or "curry" in Japanese. (Chapter 6, p.2) *Dying(?) from Capturing God Mode, Keima states . This line is from Kushana in Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. (Chapter 6, p.11) *Fujisaki Shiori, Saber, Kohaku, Hoshii Miki & Miura Azusa are the names of a few of the girls who were on the last page of Keima's dream. (Chapter 6, p.16) *This chapter was read by the seiyu of Shiori on Route 4.0 of the Blu-Ray of the anime. Quotes * "It is the place where only the chosen ones can walk upon...It is the scenery where only those who excel can ever gaze upon..." (Chapter's cover quote) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters